Crack the Sky
Crack the Sky is the fifth mission in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Aguire tasks Bravo-Two Charlie to bring down a French weather satellite containing info on his research intel about the Russian superweapon. Flynn provides limited support here, as the area becomes too hot with Mi-24s, Vodniks, and RPG troops around. Synopsis The squad starts off in Flynn's Black Hawk with Preston and Haggard manning the miniguns. Preston and Haggard clear out the landing zone while they take out multiple RPG troopers that try and bring the chopper down. Once the chopper lands, everyone gets out. A Russian tries to attack Sweetwater in which he hits the soldier back with his M60 and knocks him off the side. The squad proceeds towards the satellite station while being attacked by more Russian soldiers. A KORD in a machine gun nest pins the squad down and Sweetwater says they need to flank it and hit it from the side with an explosive to take it out. A sniper is also perched on top of some stairs towards the side, wielding a Type 88 Sniper. There is also a collectible M95 near him. A Hind then flies in to drop off more troops as more come out from the station. After they are taken out, the squad breaches the satellite station, while being careful not to destroy the equipment needed to bring the satellite down. Once the area is clear, Sweetwater hacks into the satellite and puts it on a crash course for an area about a kilometer away. Redford tries to raise Flynn, but he says the area is windy for him to come in for a safe pickup. The squad then proceeds to look for a vehicle to get to the crash site. Before heading out, they spot a CAV in the nearby town and move out. After pushing through the town, they obtain the vehicle and rush off towards the crash site. However, the Russians found out that they brought the satellite in and are racing to the crash site as well. They take out the multiple Vodniks and Quad Bikes on the way there and makes it just in time to see the satellite hit the nearby abandoned town across the frozen lake. The mission ends with them approaching the satellite in the town. M-COM Locations Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *When you are climbing up to the area where the Sniper spot is you will hear Sweets say "Jeez, where the hell are we, in Hoth?" Referring to the snow/ice planet Hoth from Star Wars. *The building Flynn lands the squad in on cannot be destroyed with Destruction 2.0 even if all of the walls are destroyed. *During the CAV scene, there is a glitch that if the CAV gets destroyed by the player firing grenades and if the player doesn't die, he/she can walk around for sometime, until the Mission Failed screen comes up. *In addition to the glitch mentioned above, the CAV can also be destroyed if it falls into a pool of water and the player will then be able to walk around. It is possible to finish the mission on foot but no other vehicles can be used even if they are not occupied. *It's possible to destroy the helicopter that is flying near you as you enter a crevasse, but it takes good aiming and a trigger finger to blow it up. *Even though Sarge assigns Haggard to a minigun in the beginning of the level, he never uses it as the game only allows Preston (the player) to fire at the enemies since his side is facing them. Category:Levels of Battlefield: Bad Company